Who's my teacher!
by CrazyHazy
Summary: Gohan is going to school. But what happens when Chi-chi and Bulma decide that their husbands should join him? And where have all the 'normal' teachers gone? who will replaced them? A joint effort with SSJ5Tigger. Sorry bout da long wait
1. School days suck!

Me: Hello! And welcome to my fan fic, with your host…ME!

Paddy the purple leprechaun: And me

Vegeta: I'm here too. Don't know why though.

SSJ5Tigger: DON'T FORGET ME

Me: Why are you in here?

SSJ5Tigger: Well, for one, I was the one who showed you this web site, so without me, you probably wouldn't be here. And two, I am like one of your bestest friend

Me: Whatever…anyway, I now shall say the disclaimer. I don't own Dragonball Z

Vegeta: Poor!

Me: What?! I can't exactly buy it now can I?!

Vegeta: Probably could

Me: SHUT UP!

Vegeta: *sniff* I don't like being shouted at. I feel sad now. I need a hug *crickets chip*

Me: HA! NO ONE LOVES YOU!

Vegeta: WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN TO ME! I'M TELLING MY MOMMY! *Runs off crying*

Everyone: 0_o

Me: Maybe I should start the story now…

SSJ5Tigger: Probably. I mean yeah. I mean…CRAP!

Me: WTF are you chatting bout?

SSJ5Tigger: 0v0 BIRDIE!

Paddy: *whispering to SSJ5Tigger* Burn. Burn them all

SSJ5Tigger: Ok ^_^ *runs off laughing evilly, lighter in hand, heading to their school* 

Me: Rrriiiiggggghhhhttttt…ON WITH THE FIC!

SSJ5Tigger: *standing in front of burning school* BURN! 

Me: ^_^ NO SCHOOL!

__

Here is the story setting. Gohan is going to school. It has been about a week now. Goku was wished back after the cell games. Gohan and Goku are about the same strength, Gohan a little stronger.

"Speech"

[Thought]

(SN: SSJ5Tigger note)

Gohan was sleeping in. He was supposed to be getting ready for school. But, yet again, our demi-sayian was sleeping in, yet again. 

But, as our young hero sleeps, it was being watched. A fierce predator was lurking about in the shadows. Circling the sleeping teen, he got ready for the pounce.

"GOHAN! WAKE UP NOW! WE'VE GOT TO GET TO SCHOOL!" Goku was sitting on Gohan's stomach.

"Dad? What time is it?" Gohan said, once his father was off his stomach

"Um…6:30. We've got school in 30 minutes" Goku smiled

"Damn it! Late again!" Gohan flew out of bed and grabbed his clothes on the chair. The was halfway to the shower, when he stopped "What do you mean we?" He asked his father. Goku grinned

"Chi-chi decided I should go to school with you! Don't know why though…Oh and Vegeta's coming too." Goku pondered. Gohan groaned

"On the way there, we're gonna have a talk with you two, about your behaviour" Gohan threatened, then left to get showered. (SN: *drool* Gohan's muscles. Wish he was real…*more drool*) 

After Gohan had eaten and Goku had eaten again, Gohan and his father left the house.

"Bye Chi-chi" Goku sang as he bounced out the door

"Bye mom. See you after school" Gohan kissed his mother and ran out the door with his father. They flew off to school, with 8 minutes until the bell. On the way they met up with Vegeta

"Kakarot. Kakarot's brat" Vegeta snorted at the two

"Its Gohan. Now please you two, say nothing about aliens or any past battles. That includes Sayians, Freiza, King Cold, Cooler, Cell, Dodoria, Ginyu force, the androids or Nameks. Please do not tell them I defeated cell and Vegeta? Don't threaten any humans or talk about you, the Sayian prince" He turned to Vegeta

"Humph. And why shouldn't I?"

"One, I'll beat you into the ground and two, I'll tell Bulma"

"You mean…"

"Yep. No sex, training or eating decent food. Only the coach and Bulma's cooking. Don't make me use it" Gohan threatened

"I'll be good!" Vegeta whimpered

"And dad, please don't mess up." Gohan asked his father

"I'll b good son" Goku promised

"Thanks dad. No hurry up or we'll be last" Gohan said and flew off. 

[Please Dende, old buddy, old pal, don't torture me today. I promise I'll be good. Just leave me alone] Gohan sent this message to Gohan

Up on the lookout, Dende was smirking.

"Sorry Gohan, old pal, but I cant do that today. You see you had an affair with my wife. Now my children have no mother" Dende slurred 

"Oh dear Kai, Dende's drunk again. Piccolo, keep an eye out on him. I think he might be the shortest reigning Kami ever!" Mr Popo said to Piccolo. Piccolo growled but followed orders. Anything to save his student Gohan from the evil clutches of Dende.

Me: So what do you think?

SSJ5Tigger: Sorry it's short, but we have homework and…ya know

Me: But the school is burnt down

SSJ5Tigger; They've moved us to a new one in Scotland.

Me: Bastards! Opps. Am I allowed to say that

Paddy: Probably not.

Me: Anyway…REVIEW! Dis button down there 

|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
V


	2. Vegeta can sing!

Me: I'm sorry Gip-k. I am truly sorry. Here's a longer update for you. I'm sorry I havent update for a while. And sage/Ariel. Heres and update for you. 

SSJ5Tigger: DON'T KILL ME GIP!

Me: 0_o

SSJ5T: Well I don't want to die.

Paddy: BURN GIP! SHE CUSSED ME! I AM A PURPLE LEPRECHAUN AND PROUD SO DON'T SAY NOTHING!

Vegeta: Give me a **V** give me an **E **give me an **G** give me…

Me: What are you doing?

Vegeta: I'm a cheerleader!

SSJ5T: 0_o

Me: Kool. Anyway, I don't own Dragonball Z. Thanks to Gip-k for reviewing. *Pulls a dramatic pose* ON WITH THE FIC

Paddy: I AM THE GREAT LEPRECHAUN!

Vegeta: GO PADDY, ITS YOUR BIRTHDAY, GONNA PARTY LIKE ITS YOUR BIRTHDAY…

Me: 0_o and the say I'm mad!

The three Sayians landed on the roof of OSH. Gohan, after reminding the others of the rules, lead them down the stairs. He showed them the office, just before the bell rang.

"I've got to get to class. See you whenever. And remember, no Sayians" Gohan whispered that last part, loud enough for only a Sayian to hear. He waved the two off and ran to his homeroom. Goku and Vegeta went up to the office.

"Give me my time table if you don't want to die anytime soon!" Vegeta threatened

"Vegeta! Remember what Gohan said! Excuse me miss, can we have our schedules?" Goku asked the secretary nicely. The secretary giggled, as she thought the older man was flirting with her.

"Sure hum, and what is a name, old gorgeous one." She flirted with the naive elder. Goku, being Goku of course, did not notice. 

"Well I'm Goku Son and this is Vegeta Briefs" Goku smiled. The secretary giggled, once more, and searched her files.

"Hey you go loves. Be sure to pop back soon, if you need any help, if you know what I mean" The secretary winked at Goku. And of course, what does Goku do? He doesn't notice!

"Thanks miss. Bye" Goku grinned. [My my, what lovely people here! I think I'll like school]

"Stupid baka" Vegeta muttered under his breath. "Give me that" He snatched his planner off Goku "Room 101. Music" Vegeta read

"Goody! Lets go" Goku ran down the corridor, dragging Vegeta along with him, Vegeta growling all the way. They reached the room. Goku stared at the door.

"This is it Veggie. This is the door that will lead us into coming a man!" Goku stared at the door. Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"You baka, you are 30 years old!" Vegeta slapped Goku round the head

"Oh yeah!" Goku said. Goku didn't move

"What are you waiting for? Go in!" Vegeta demanded

"I'm scared. You go in first" Goku cowered behind Vegeta

"So you can face Freiza and Cell and not hide but you cant even go into a classroom of teenagers?! Gaki!" Vegeta said. He slammed the door open.

"Can I help you?" The teacher blinked behind his glasses.

"New students" Vegeta said. Goku was still standing behind him, trying to hide. But he wasn't having much luck, seeing as Vegeta is like half his size. 

"Oh yeah. Class, today we have two new adult students. Please welcome Vegeta Briefs and Goku son!" The teacher shouted. The class stopped. Goku Son? As in the legendary marshal artist? The 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai? The Goku Son?!

"Are you the same Goku son that won the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai, against piccolo?" A student shouted from the back

"Yeah" Goku rubbed the back of his head.

"And are you the same Vegeta Briefs who is married to the famous Bulma Briefs?" Another asked

"Humph" Vegeta snorted

"That means yes" Goku said, getting over his sudden shyness. Vegeta was looking at the back, where there was a crazy student…banging his head on a desk? Oh, it's…

~~~ Back of the class ~~~

Gohan was watching his dad and Vegeta make an ass out of themselves. He started to bang his head against the desk. Lightly, of course. Wouldn't want to break the desk now, would we?

"Gohan? Why in Kami's name are you banging you head against the desk?" Videl demanded

"You'll see" Gohan muttered, resting his head on the desk, head turned slightly towards Videl. Videl looked confused. She was about to order a different excuse, when she was interrupted.

"Gohan! You didn't tell us you were in this class!" Goku waved at his son.

"YOU know Goku son?" Videl asked, wide eyed. Goku was like her hero. He was everything in a marshal artist she wanted to be. He was the last proper marshal artist, before her father came in and ruined the whole competition. 

"Huh? What's she talking about Gohan?" Goku asked his son. Why shouldn't a son know their father?

"Note the surnames" Gohan muttered. The whole class went silent for a while, trying to get what Gohan meant. Well, apart from 10 seconds later then Videl finally got it.

"YOU'RE RELATED TO THE GOKU SON!" Videl screamed. The class gasped

"Yep! He's my son" Goku chirped. 

"Baka" Vegeta rolled his eyes at Goku. He then turned to Gohan and started to talk to him in Sayiango. Well, started to **shout **at him in Sayiango. "Brat, please can you tell Kakarot to stop acting like a Gaki and tell this female brat to get out of my way" Gohan rolled his eyes at Vegeta's comment. 

"Dad, just sit down. Videl, um…can you let Vegeta through now?" Gohan asked, sheepishly. Videl rolled her eyes and went to her seat, to the left, making room for Vegeta to get through. Vegeta huffed and stomped into his seat, while Goku glided to his chair. Literally. (An: while Goku was staring at Gohan bang his head against the desk, the teacher told them where to sit) 

"Ok. Class, today you shall be making you own songs up. You may use what ever instruments you wish. Class performance next week and feel free to practise at home! You may choose your own groups, no more than 6." The teacher shouted. The class cheered and got together into groups. Gohan, Sharpener, Erasa and Videl were all in one. Goku and Vegeta hadn't got into one yet.

"Guys? Can we go with you?" Goku asked, Vegeta standing behind him, muttering something about Sayian princes and don't make music. 

"Sure" Erasa smiled.

"Whatever" Sharpener huffed

"Of course Goku!" Videl smiled. [Wait. Videl smiling? Rare sight. Kami she looks so nice. No, stop staring Gohan] Gohan mentally scolded himself.

"Great. Come on Vegeta" Goku pulled Vegeta over.

"So, what can you guys do?" Erasa asked

"I play the Piano/keyboard" Gohan spoke

"Drums" Sharpener boasted

"Guitar" Videl smirked

"Flute" Erasa said

"Spoons!" Goku shouted

"Er…Mr son? That's not an instruments" Sharpener pointed out

"Duh! You use a spoon to eat. What a dumb kid" Goku said. Everyone anime dropped.

"Right…" Videl said, getting up. "I guess you can play the tambourine"

"What about veggie-chan" Erasa asked. Vegeta growled at his nickname. He was about to blast the damn human; his hands were stretched out, when Gohan pushed them back down.

"No Vegeta. No Ki blasting" Gohan said in Sayiango. Vegeta growled but then remembered the threat from Gohan. He huffed but calmed down, letting that one time slip.

"Um…he can…sing!" Goku shouted

"Over my dead body" Vegeta growled.

~~~ 20 minutes later ~~~

"Remind me again why the hell am I doing this?" Vegeta growled. The 'band' was set up in a spare room the teacher had given them to practice in. The music and lyrics were written and now they just had to combine the two. 

"You remembered that little promise you made before school? Well, It covers not doing work as well. We wouldn't want Bulma finding out, now" Gohan threatened to Vegeta, but whispering it so the others couldn't hear. Vegeta rolled his eyes. 

"Ready guys?" Erasa asked. They all nodded, except Vegeta, who stood there, growling. 

"Ok. 1 2 3!" Sharpener shouted. They all started playing. For people who had never played in a band before, it sound pretty good. It was one of those slow songs you could dance to. The introduction had finished and it was now time for Vegeta to start singing. With a deep breath, he started to sing into the microphone. 

__

Can't fight the tears that ain't fallen

Or find the love that you never had

Can't stop my life that ain't so good

Coz it made not turn out that bad 

But, for now I can't do what I want to 

Thanks to the clouds in my head

So now I will just stand and sing my song

And remember the word that I've said

What was scary about this, was that Vegeta didn't sound that bad. In fact, he sounded good. (SN: Apologises to about the lyrics. I just made them up. Well, it is a song my friend and me made up and I forgot half the lyrics, so half are made up.)

__

Can't fight the battle that never was

Or be in the war against the day

Can't see the invisible lonely man

Unless he has something to say

But, for now I can't do what I want to 

Thanks to the clouds in my head

So now I will just stand and sing my song

And remember the word that I've said

Can't see what is really there

Because of the mist in my mind

I hope one day that it will clear

Because I still have something left to find

But, for now I can't do what I want to 

Thanks to the clouds in my head

So now I will just stand and sing my song

And remember the word that I've said

Remember the words that you've said 

__

Remember the words that I've said 

__

Remember the words that you've said…

The instruments finished the song, and it ended with Goku's solo on the tambourine. 

"Wow! Vegeta I never knew you had a voice!" Gohan said. Vegeta snorted. 

"All Sayians can sing." He said. 

"What's a Sayian?" Erasa asked, while Gohan stared angrily at Vegeta.

"Sayians are…" Goku started

"An ancient race that died out a long time ago and there are only 5 members left of it" Gohan finished off for Goku. 

"How come I've never heard of it?" Videl asked

"Because…" Goku started

"Because it didn't originate from here. It's from Russia!" Gohan covered, rubbing the back of his head. Goku looked confused and Vegeta looked pissed off. "So, have we finished?"

"I don't think so. I want to play around a bit with the lyrics and music a tad. I don't think it sounds quite right yet" Sharpener said, reading over his music. The others rolled their eyes. 

"You do that…Just make sure we've got ours back by next week" Videl said. 

"But what about -" Goku started. But he was interrupted by the bell. 

After the instruments were all capsuled away, they left for PE. 

Me: So, how was that? Sorry it took a while for me to update but…

Paddy: You're a lazy bum, and you couldn't be bothered to update quicker

Me: That's about it ^_^

Paddy: 0_o Err… you were meant to deny that

Me: But its true! Why deny the truth

SSJ5T: AH! BRAIN OVERLOAD! 

Me: whatever. Review!


	3. Lisping teacher and Ki blastsVEGETA'S ON...

Me: Another Chapter. Yay!

Paddy: Happy days.

Vegeta: *comes on crying*

Me: What's wrong?

Vegeta: They kicked me out of the cheerleading club

Me: Why?

Vegeta: they said my butt wasn't cute enough

Me: 0_0

Goku: I think your butt is cute

Vegeta: Really? Awwwww I feel loved

Me: YOU DO FANCY EACH OTHER! HA THE TRUTH COMES OUT! 

Goku: Nah, I just said his butt is cute. It doesn't mean I fancy him or nothing

Vegeta: Yeah, friends can say that to each other you know.

Me, Paddy: 0_0

Paddy: BURN!

Gohan: CALL 911. Wait…WHATS THE NUMBER!?!

Piccolo: I'M A MUSICAL INSTRUMENT!

Videl: MY HAIR! THEY MESSED IT UP!

Ginyu force: SAVE THE CHILDREN!

Cell: Mommy?

Sharpener: E=MC2 

Freiza: WHERE'S MY LIPSTICK

SSJ5T: COTTON BALLZ RULEZ! What? I'd thought 

I'd join in with the moment

Gohan: MWHAHAHAH THE WORLD IS MINE!

Guru: I CAN'T FIND MY HAIR GEL! Wait…I DON'T 

HAVE ANY HAIR!

Piccolo: I will now play Fur Elise (SP?) in E minor 

Bulma: How do you spell FBI?

Me: This is just stupid now. Shall I say the introduction? 

Yeah, I think I shall. I do not own DBZ and I wish to thank everyone who reviewed. Sorry about their *ahem* Behaviour. On with the fic.

It was the beginning of PE. Gohan, Goku and Vegeta were sitting on the benches next to Videl Sharpener and Erasa waiting for their teacher. Goku was wearing a really short pair of skin-tight trousers that stopped just below the knee. He was also wearing a really tight top that stopped just above his belly button. In conclusion - He looked Gay. But Vegeta looked worst. He wore really baggy trousers, that kept falling down and a t-shirts, which looked like a dress. I know what your thinking. Why are they wearing this? Well, Gohan forgot to tell them they needed PE kits, so they had to borrow the schools spare one. They only had one size, which served to be too small for dear old Goku but Enormous for little Veggie. 

Aaaaaaannnnnnnnyyyyyyyyway, enough about them. Let's go back to PE! Yay!

The teacher has arrived!

"Peepal" With a lisp. "Peepal, letssss get on with thwe art of Danse. Now, up, up!" He clapped his hands at the groaning students. Well, everyone was, except Goku. 

"Yay! I like Dancing! Dancing is like…Fun! Ooooooooooooo I love dancing! Did I tell you I love dancing? Well I love Dancing. And do you know what else I love? Cheese. Cheese is good!" Goku screamed

"Oh shut up!" Vegeta demanded., shaking his head "Baka"

"Peepal" The teacher lisped "We'll have no fighting in my danse lessssson. Now on the danse floor, Now!" He pointed to the danse floor. Goku cheered, running in the middle but Vegeta stayed where he was, watching his, ahem, friend dance. 

He was everywhere! Hitting people with his hands hitting people, knocking them out, and his feet stepping on peoples feet and kicking them where it hurts ^_~. 

"Oh you stupid baka" Vegeta snapped, looking at the piles of unconscious students either side of Goku. "Let me show you how's it done. Music!" He pointed at the stereo, where the teacher, Mr Lisp, turned it to a different radio channel and turned it up. All of a sudden, classical music Filled the room and Vegeta appeared in a spotlight, wearing a tutu, ballet shoes, crown and wings, holding a golden sparkling wand! 

If you think that funny, he started dancing! Graceful Plié, stylish Chaîné turns and elegant Posé Turns. Everyone watched in amazement as the rough tough Vegeta shows the delicateness of a fairy.

"Mwhahahahahahahahahaha! Die all!" An evil cackle took over the soothing music and Ki blasts came out of no where. Of course, they hit nothing except Mr Lisp.

"Ah, Cell! That was my teacher! You killed him! Now you'll have to become a substitute!"

"What's a substitute?" Cell blinked, flying down to Gohan. Gohan sighed

"A substitute is someone who fills the place of someone else. And since you killed Mr Lisp, you're filling in for him!" Gohan folded his arms over his chest

"Why should I?" Cell glared. Gohan held up a Ki blast, twice the power of Cell's max. 

"Ok, ok" Cell shouted in defeat. 

"Ah! Cell! Call Mr Satan!" Someone shouted, then fainted again.

"Ok, maybe you can't stay here!" Gohan muttered "I know! We'll disguise you!" Gohan declared.

~~~~ 10 minutes ~~~~

Cell was standing in the middle dressed as a giant carrot

"Is this the best you can do?" He asked

"Yeah" Gohan grinned sheepishly at Cell's frown.

"Huh? Gohan, what happened?" Someone, namely Videl, spoke, rubbing her head where Goku hit her "Why is there a cricket in a carrot? Is this heaven?" 

"Um…no. He was…accidentally called in. As a…prank!" Goku shouted, stuttering. More students began to awake, asking Gohan the same questions and receiving the same answer. Then the bell rang for the next lesson.

"He he, lets go get changed and go to History" Gohan grinned to Vegeta and Goku.

"Ok. I'll stay here and-" Cell started

"Oh no, you're coming with me! I can't leave you alone!" Gohan declared, pulling the giant carrot along with him. And thus, began their journey to History.

Me: How was that? Was that good? Was it? Come on, you can tell me. Tell me! Please…

Paddy: Oh shut up

Me: Why?

Paddy: Because it's annoying!

Me: And your point is?

Paddy: um…I forgot. 

Me: Ok…please review loyal readers. Oh and sorry it took a while to update.

SSJ5T: I'm writing all the damn chapters! It should be my story! It was my idea, my writing!

Me: Well, yeah but you have 6! I have…none!

SSJ5T: Ok, I forgive you. As long as people review

Me: Yeah, please Review!

Vegeta: I'm no longer a cheerleader…*sniff*

Me: Oh shut up

Vegeta: Nice to know you care….


End file.
